What Wasn't Said
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: The trio, Ginny, Fred and George plot to get Albus and Minerva together. Three problems. One - they're already married. Two - they have two teenage daughters at Beauxbatons. Three -- they ruin the marriage. 1991-1998-era. multi-chapter ADMM. ABANDON
1. Chapter 1

What Wasn't Said

AN: This was suggested by misunderstood on the ADMM board. I accepted the bunny. I don't own _Harry Potter_ or anything related. This also takes places in 1998 and Albus is still alive.

* * *

Prologue

The room was crowded and the six people in it fanned themselves continuously as they spoke. Harry Potter sat, leaning against one of the beds, his arm around Ginny Weasley's shoulders. Besides him, Ron Weasley and Fred Weasley sat between the two beds, watching a old, faded parchment intently. On the opposite bed, Hermione Granger leaned over some scraps of parchment, scribbling furiously. At the foot of the bed, Fred's twin, George tried to peer over Hermione's shoulder, reading the words she was writing.

"Got it!" Ginny sat up a little straighter. She turned her green eyes to her twin brothers, who looked at her intently. Her eyes were alight with excitement and she rambled on. "You know how you said you need someone to try out the new Love Potions that you're brewing. Well, I've got the _perfect _couple!" Looking interested, even though the two already had a pair in mind, Fred and George leaned forwards to hear Ginny's suggestion. Her voice dropped to a whisper and Hermione leaned forwards, straining to her the words. Ron's eyes flicked between the map between them and his sister's face as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall!" she hissed, ignoring the shocked looks on Hermione and Harry's faces. Ron gave a short laugh and clapped his sister on the shoulder, doubling over in laughter. Fred and George exchanged identical grins and nodded, that had been exactly the pair they had in mind.

"Are you mad?" Hermione whispered, hoping that Molly wouldn't be appearing in the door way anytime too soon. Honestly, she liked the idea, but at the same time, she thought it weird. Ginny shrugged, "Maybe, but it's perfect! Have you even seen how they interact together?"

The other five in the room exchanged curious glances as Ginny went on.

"Remember when McGonagall came back from St. Mungos' a while back, when I was in my fourth year? Well, I happened to be walking by Dumbledore's office, and he was just coming down the stairs. Okay? Well, so he looked up, not at me, but straight ahead, and he had this huge smile, and I mean _huge_ smile. So, I hid, behind some statue or something. And after few seconds, I realized that Dumbledore was waiting for something, so I started backing towards where I came from. I was just about to move when I saw McGonagall come around the corner, towards Dumbledore. And then, they just kind of stood there for a second, just looking at each other, then Dumbledore went towards McGonagall and hugged her. It was so weird, they seemed like they're pretty close."

"Interesting," Fred nodded, scribbling a note, "let's get started."


	2. Note to Readers

Hey all,

So, due to my numerous stories that are unfinished, I have decided to put many on hiatus or abandon them. This message is only posted on stories that fall into those two categories since there are many in the two. Below is a list of my stories on hiatus or abandon.

Stories on HIATUS:

_Wait For Rose_ – Until I finish my other three main House stories, this will be hiatus. This "chapter" will be taken down when I post the next chapter.

_Hidden Secrets _– See above note.

_Crushed Promises_ – First-ever multi-chapter story I attempted, I also have the outlines for this story if I wanted to pick it up again.

_The Heart's World_ – Since this was my first House MD fic, everyone was very OOC. But I am considering going back and reediting this a lot and continuing it.

**Stories that are ABANDON: **

_Star Cross'd Lovers_ – Lost my main muse, but I do have the outline if I ever get my muse (Sophia Anya Lee) back.

_What Wasn't Said_ – Storyline just did not interest me anymore.

_Return to Hogwarts_ – Was my first "big" Harry Potter fic, not sure if I will ever finish it.

_Fallen for Him _– First Albus/Minerva and Tom/Moaning Myrtle fic – like "Star Cross'd Lovers", I still have the outline.

**Current Stories that Are Being Continued: **

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _

_One Thing_

_The Lonely Touch_

If you want me to pick up a story or have any questions, just message me.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

xxx


End file.
